


Living With Dragons

by Isabel3710



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Aromantic, Aromantic Morality | Patton Sanders, Dragon Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dragon Logic | Logan Sanders, Dragons, Fantasy, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Inspired by Sanders Sides, Isabel's Books, M/M, Prince Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Prince Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Prince Morality | Patton Sanders, Princes & Princesses, Running Away, Witch Thomas Sanders, Witches, Wizards, based off a book
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25855984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabel3710/pseuds/Isabel3710
Summary: Prince Patton of Linderwall has never been your traditional prince. One day he decided to runaway and become a Dragon's Prince. And one thing's for sure, life is never dull when you're living with dragons.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Thomas Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Thomas Sanders, Thomas Sanders & The Sides
Comments: 28
Kudos: 48





	1. In Which Patton Refuses To Be Proper

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this fic from the book: Dealing with Dragons by Patricia Wrede. BUT you don't need to read the book in order to understand the story, for I did change a few things from the original story. However, I would highly recommend you read the book, it's one of my favorites. 
> 
> I will also mention that I did try and write this story in a similar style to Patricia Wrede's book. So if you see some similar dialog in this fic to the book, that is why. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Sander Sides, Thomas Sanders does. I also do not own the plot to Dealing With Dragons, Patricia Wrede does.

Linderwall was a large kingdom just east of the Mountains Of Morning, where philosophers were highly respected and the number five was fashionable. The knights kept their armor shining (mostly for show) despite it having been centuries since a dragon had come west. There was the occasional problem of royal children and uninvited fairies, but it was always the short of thing that could be cleared up by finding the right prince or princess to marry the unfortunate child a few years later. All in all Linderwall was a very prosperous and pleasant place to live. 

Prince Patton was the youngest child of the King of Linderwall and his parents found him rather trying. Their six daughters were your typical princesses with long golden hair and lovely dispositions. 

Patton was handsome enough, but he had uncontrollable strawberry blond curls. He was also shorter and chubbier than most princes, his parents were sure that no princess would want to marry a man who could look her in the eye instead of gazing down at her with love and adoration. As for the boy’s dispositions; he was very kind and sweet but incredibly stubborn. 

The King and Queen did the best they could. They hired the most prestigious tutors and governors to teach him everything a prince ought to know such as; dancing, fencing, politics, and etiquette. There was a great deal of etiquette, from how to bow before a visiting princess to the proper way to issue a duel. Patton found the whole thing rather dull but he clenched his jaw and learned it anyways. 

When it all became too much for him to handle, Patton would go down and have the castle seamstress teach him sewing and embroidery; for the young prince enjoyed working with his hands. As he grew older he found his normal lessons more and more dull and his sewing lessons more and more frequent. 

When he was twelve his father found out. 

“Sewing and embroidery is not proper behavior for a prince.” His father said in the gentle but firm voice recommended by the court philosopher. 

Patton tilted his head to one side “why not?”

“It’s…. It’s simply not done.”

“Aren’t I a prince?” Patton asked. 

“Yes, of course you are.” His father said relieved, glad that he hadn’t burst into tears like his sisters would have. 

“Well,” Patton said “I sew. So it is done by a prince.”

“That doesn’t make it proper dear” his mother put in gently. 

“Why not?”

“It simply doesn’t” the Queen said firmly, and that was the end of Patton’s sewing lessons. 

\------

When Patton was fourteen it was discovered that he was having the court magician teach him magic.

“And how long has this been going on?” His father asked when Patton answered his summons. 

“Since you stopped my sewing and embroidery lessons.” Patton said “I’m guessing that you're going to tell me that it’s not proper behavior for a prince.” 

“Well yes, it isn’t proper.” 

“Nothing interesting seems to be proper,” Patton complained. 

“You might find things more interesting if you applied yourself more.” Patton’s mother told him. The boy just sighed and nodded, choosing not to argue. 

\-----

The same thing happened over the Latin lessons from the court philosopher, the cooking lessons from the castle chef, the botany lessons from the castle gardner, and the knitting lessons from one of the maids. 

When he was sixteen Patton summoned his fairy godmother. 

“Patton my dear, this sort of thing isn’t done” she said, waving away the blue smoke that accompanied her arrival. 

“People keep telling me that,” Patton said. 

“Well then you should listen to them,” his fairy godmother said, annoyed. “I’m not used to being summoned away from my tea without warning. And you aren’t supposed to call me unless it’s a matter of utmost importance to your life and future happiness.”

“It is a matter of utmost importance to my life and future happiness!”

“Oh well, I suppose you are a bit young to have fallen in love. But you always have been a precious child. Tell me about her.” 

Patton sighed softly to himself “it isn't a her.” 

“Oh” his fairy godmother blinked with a spark of interest “it's a him, well I suppose that has become more popular these days.”

“No, no! I’m not in love with anyone.” Patton said.

“Then what is your problem?”

“This!” He waved a hand at the castle behind him “fencing lessons, and dancing, and… and being a prince!” He said in frustration. 

“But Patton,” The Fairy said in shock “it’s your heritage!”

“It’s boring.”

“Boring?” The Fairy could not believe what she was hearing.

“Boring.” Patton repeated, starting losing his temper “I want to do things! Not sit around all day and listen to the court minstrel make up song about how brave dad is and how lovely his wife and children are.”

“Nonsense. This is just a stage you’re going through. You’ll outgrow it soon, and you’ll be happy that you didn’t do anything rash.”

Patton looked at his godmother suspiciously. “You’ve been talking with my parents, haven’t you.”

“Well, they do try and keep me updated on what my godchildren are doing.”

“I thought so,” Patton said with a sigh and wished his fairy godmother goodbye.


	2. In Which Patton Gets Engaged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton discovers a plot to set him up with a young, handsome, prince.

A few weeks after Patton had spoken with his fairy godmother his parents took him to a tourney in Sathem-By-The-Mountains, which was the next kingdom over. Patton was sure that the only reason they were taking him was because his fairy godmother had told them that something needed to be done about him, and soon. Still, it was better than the endless fencing lessons and political classes back home. 

Patton realized what was going almost as soon as they reached their destination, for the King Of Sathem-By-The-Mountains had a son. He was golden-haired, blue eyed, and handsome prince. And it seemed as if his only duties consisted entirely of attending to Patton. 

“Isn’t he handsome” Patton’s maid sighed. 

“Yes,” he admitted “it’s a shame he isn’t anything else.” 

“What do you mean?” The maid asked.

“Well, not to be rude, but he isn’t intelligent, he has no sense of humor, all he ever talks about is tourneys, and everything else he says is wrong!” Patton explained “thank goodness we’re only staying three weeks.” He sighed. 

“But what about the engagement?” The maid cried. 

“What engagement?”

The maid triad muttered something about a mistake but Patton lifted his head in her best royal fashion and insisted on a explanation. And the maid broke down. 

“I… I overheard Their Majesties talking about it yesterday.” She sniffled “The contracts and settlements have all been drawn up, they’re going to sign the paper the day after tomorrow and announce it on Th-Thursday.”

“Thank you for telling me,” Patton said gently. He then gave her a hug and a handkerchief and sent her off. 

\-------

After the maid had left Patton went to see his parents. They were annoyed and a little embarrassed that he had found out their plans, but they were still firm about them. 

“We knew you’d be pleased” his mother said nodding “he’s such a good looking boy.”

“But I don’t want to marry Prince August,” Patton said. 

“Well, it's not exactly a perfect match,” Patton’s father said, frowning. “But we didn’t think that you would care about how big his kingdom is.”

“It’s the prince I don’t care for.” 

“That’s a shame, but it can’t be helped” his mother said “I’m afraid that it’s not likely that you’ll get another offer.” 

“Then I won’t get married at all!” Patton boldly declared. 

Both of his parents looked shocked “Patton!” His father said “that is out of the question. You are a prince; it simply isn’t done.”

“I’m too young to get married!”

“Your Great-Aunt Rose was married at sixteen,” his mother pointed out. “No one can really count all those years she spent under that fairy’s curse.” 

“I won’t marry the prince of Sathem-By-The-Mountains” Patton said desperately “it isn’t proper!” 

“What?” both his parents said.

“He hasn’t rescued me from a giant or an ogre, or saved me from a magic spell.”

“Well, yes” his father admitted “it’s a bit late to arrange something but we might be able to manage something.” 

“I don’t think that will be necessary.” Patton’s mother said before turning to him. “You’ve never cared about what is or isn’t suitable before, you can’t start now. Proper or not, you will marry Prince August three weeks from Thursday.”

“Mother please-”

“I will send the wardrobe mistress to your room to start fitting your groom's clothes.” The Queen said firmly and that was the end of the conversation. 

\-------

Patton decided that if his parents wouldn’t listen then he would talk to his, now, fiancé. So he set off to go find Prince August. He was in the castle armory, studying swords. “Good morning your highness.” He said when he saw Patton “don’t you think this is a lovely sword?”

Patton picked it up “it’s nice but the balance is off.” Patton was much of a fighter but even he could tell when a sword wasn’t balanced. 

“Huh, I believe you're right.” August said after he studied it “pity, I’ll have to find another. Is there something I can do for you?”

“Yes,” Patton said “you can not marry me.”

“I’m sorry?” The prince said, confused. 

“Well, I mean, do you even want to marry me?” He asked. 

“Um… well.. No.” August admitted “it’s just… you're a boy, not that there’s anything wrong with that!” He said quickly “but I’m just not into that.”

“It’s fine.” Patton said with a smile, relieved “so you’ll tell your father that you don’t want to marry me?”

“I can’t do that!” August said, shocked “it wouldn’t be right!”

“Why not?”

“Because princes just don’t do that.” He said “you should know that.” 

“But then how are you going to keep from marrying me?” Patton asked. 

“I guess I won't be able too.” August said after thinking very hard for a moment. “How do you like that one over there? The one with the silver hilt?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So one thing that I'd like to mention is that Patton in this story is Aromantic. That's why he has no desires to get married. This doesn't come up at all in the story so I thought I would mention it here. 
> 
> Also, a quick note, I am leaving for college next week so if I don't post for a while that's why. 
> 
> Stay safe  
> -Isabel


	3. In Which Patton Has A Conversation With A Frog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton gains advice from an unusual source.

Patton left the armory and went out to the castle garden, feeling discouraged. It looked like he would have to marry the prince of the Sathem-By-The-Mountains whether he wanted to or not. 

“I’d rather be eaten by a dragon.” He muttered. 

“That can be arranged.” A voice said from besides his left shoe. He looked down and saw a small green frog looking up at him. 

“I’m sorry,” he said “did you speak?”

“I certainly did.”

“Oh!” Patton had never met a talking frog before “are you.. An enchanted prince?” He asked. 

“No, but I’ve met a couple of them. And over time you pick up on a few things.” The frog said “now, why is it that you want to be eaten by a dragon?”

“My parents are marrying me off to Prince August,” he said sadly. 

“And you don’t want to? Sensible of you.” The frog said “I don’t like August too much, he always used to skip rocks across the top of my pond. They always sank into my living room.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Well,” the frog said “what are you doing to do?”

“About marrying August? I don’t know. I tried talking to my parents but they won’t listen. And neither with August.”

“I didn’t ask what you have said.” The frog snapped “I asked what you are going to do. Nine times out of ten, talking is a way of avoiding doing things.”

“What kind of things would you suggest?” Patton asked. 

“You could challenge him to a duel.”

“He’d win.” Patton said “I’m terrible at fencing.” 

“You could turn him into a toad.”

“I never got past invisibility in my magic lessons, transfiguration is advanced studies.” 

“Can’t you do anything?” The frog asked. 

“I can bow,” Patton said with light disgust, “I know sixteen country dances, nine ways to agree with an ambassador from Cathy without promising him anything, and one hundred and forty-three embroidery stitches. I can also make tumb-print jam cookies.”

“Tumb-print jam cookies?” The frog asked, snapping at a nearby fly. 

“The castle chef taught me, before Father made him stop,” Patton said.

The frog chewed quietly before swallowing “well I suppose there’s no other way. You’ll have to run away.”

“Run away?” Patton said “don’t like that idea, too many things could go wrong.” 

“You don’t like the idea of marrying Prince August either,” the frog pointed out.

“Maybe there’s some other way out of getting married.”

The frog snorted “such as?” Patton didn’t answer “ thought so. Look, do you want my advice or not?”

“Yes please.” After all, Patton didn’t have to follow it. 

“Go to the main road outside of the city and follow it away from the mountains,” the frog said. “After awhile you’ll come to a small pavilion made of gold, surrounded by trees made of silver with emerald leaves. Walk straight past it without stopping, and don’t say anything if someone calls out to you from the pavilion. Keep going until you reach a hovel. Go up to the door and knock three times, then snap your fingers and go inside. You’ll find some people there who can help you. If you are polite about asking, and if they’re in the right mood.” 

The frog then turned around and jumped into the pool. “Thank you very much!” Patton called after him, thinking that the frog’s advice was very strange. He then rose and went back inside. 

\------

Patton spent the rest of the day being fitted and fussed over by his maids until he was ready to scream. By the end of the formal banquet, where he was forced to sit next to Prince August and listen to his countless tales of his battle, Patton was more than ready to follow the frog’s advice. 

Late that night when most of the castle was asleep Patton packed up five clean handkerchiefs and his best crown. He then dug up his notes from his magic lessons and cast a spell of invisibility. It seemed to have worked, but he was still very careful when sneaking out of the palace. After all, it had been a while since he’d practiced. 

By the time the sun had risen Patton was well outside the city and visible again, and walking down the main road that led away from the mountains. It was very hot and dry and he was starting to wish that he had brought a bottle of water instead of the handchiefs. 

Around noon he saw a small grove of trees, it looked like a nice place to sit and rest for a few minutes. Patton hurried forward when he noticed that the trees were made of the finest silver and the leaves were shining emeralds. In the center stood a charming pavilion made of gold. 

Patton slowed down and looked at the cool, green shade underneath the trees longingly. When a woman’s voice called out; “My dear, you look so tired and thirsty! Come and sit with me, and share my lunch.” 

The voice was so kind and coaxing that Patton took two steps forward towards the end of the path before he caught himself. _Oh no,_ he thought. _I’m not getting caught this easily!_ He turned without saying a word and hurried on down the road. 

__

__

__

__

After walking for another hour or so he came to a tiny, wretched-looking hovel made of cracked and gray weathered boards. The door hung slanted on a broken hinge as though it was about to fall off. In fact, the whole building looked like it was about to collapse. Patton stopped and stared at it for a minute, but he had gone this far and it would be silly to stop now. So he brushed the dust off his pants and put on his crown (as to make a good impression). 

Patton walked up to the door and knocked three times then snapped his fingers, just like the frog had told him. Carefully he pushed open the door and went inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Today is the first day of classes at my collage. I am hoping to give you all an update every couple of weeks. However, things might get busy due to school. 
> 
> Have a great day everyone.  
> -Isabel


	4. In Which Patton Asks For Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton has arrived at the hovel and meets some interesting people.

Inside, the hovel was cool and damp. Patton found it to be a pleasant relief after the hot, dusty road, but he wondered why no sunlight was coming through the cracks in the wood. He stood still inside the door, waiting for his eyes to adjust when someone said “is this that prince we’ve been waiting for?”

“Why don’t you ask him?” A deep, smooth voice said. 

“I’m Prince Patton of Linderwal,” Patton answered politely “I was told you could help me.” 

“Help him?” The first voice said with a snort. “I think we should just eat him already.” 

Patton began to feel frightened, and not know who the voices belonged to only made him more scared. He wondered if he could slip out of the hovel before they decided whether or not they should eat him. He felt behind him for the door but startled in surprise when his fingers touched damp stone instead of dry wood. 

A third voice then said, “not so fast Remus. Let’s hear his story first.” 

So Patton took a deep breath and told the voices all about the sewing lessons, and the magic lessons, and the latin, and the knitting, and everything else that wasn’t considered proper behavior for a prince. He explained that he had run away from Sathem-By-The-Mountains to keep from marrying Prince August. 

“And what do you want us to do about it?” One of the voices asked curiously.

“I… don’t know.” He amited. “Of course that I would rather not be eaten.” He rubbed the back of his neck “um… Can I have some light please? I can’t see anything in this dark.” 

“Of course,” the voice said. A moment later a small ball of light appeared in the air above Patton’s head. He very quickly stepped back and bumped into the wall. 

The voices belonged to dragons. 

\------

There were five of them, all of them lay on or sprawled around or curled around the various rocks and columns that filled the huge cave. There were three male dragons, each of them had two short, stubby, and sharp looking horns on either side of their heads. The female dragon had three horns, one on either side of her head and one in the middle. The last dragon must be too young to have made up their mind about which sex they wanted to be, for they didn’t have any horns at all. 

Patton felt very frightened. The smallest dragon was easily three times as tall as he was, and they all gave an overwhelming impression with shining scales and sharp silver teeth. They were much scarier in person than in the pictures of his history books back home. He swallowed very hard, wondering if he really would rather be eaten by a dragon than marry August. 

“Well?” The dark blue scaled dragon in front of him said. “What are you asking us to do?” 

“I-” he started to say but cut himself off as an idea came to his head. “Dragons are fond of princesses, aren’t they?”

“Very,” The dragon said.

“Well, I’ve heard of dragons who have captive princesses to cook for them and… and so on.” Patton said, who had little idea of what captive princesses did all day. 

The dragon in front of him nodded. One of the others, a light green colored dragon, shifted restlessly “come on, let’s just eat him already. It’ll save time.”

Before any of the other dragons could say anything there was a loud, booming noise, and a sixth dragon slid into the cave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry it's been a while, I've been super busy with college. Hopefully I can start to post chapters more.
> 
> Please leave a Kudos, Subscribe to the series, and comment!
> 
> Take it easy Guys, Gals, and Non-Binary Pals. PEACE OUT!  
> -Isabel


	5. In Which Patton Gets A New Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton talks to the dragons and gets a job.

The dragon’s scales were more gray than green from old age and the other dragons made room for him respectfully. “Logan,” The newcomer said loudly. “Achoo! Sorry I’m late, but something terrible happened along the way here, achoo!”

“What happened?” Asked the blue scaled dragon that Patton had been talking too. 

“Ran into a wizard. Achoo! Had to eat him; no other choice. Achoo, achoo. Now look at me!” Every time the gray-green dragon sneezed, he admitted a small ball of fire that scorched the wall of the cave. 

“Capricorn please calm down, you are only going to make it worse.” Logan said. 

“Achoo! Calm down? When I am having an allergy attack? Achoo, oh bother, achoo!” said the gray-green dragon “does anyone have a handkerchief? Achoo!”

“I have one,” Patton said, holding out one of the ones he had brought. He was beginning to feel less frightened, for the gray-green dragon reminded him of his great-uncle, who was old and who he was rather fond of. 

“What’s that?” Said Capricorn “achoo, oh hurry up and pass it here.” 

Logan took the handkerchief from Patton in two careful claws and passed it to the older dragon. The dragon wiped his streaming eyes and blew his nose. “That’s better, I think. Achoo! Oh drat.”

The ball of fire that had accompanied the dragon’s sneeze burned the handkerchief into a black crisp. Patton quickly dug out another and handed it to Logan. Feeling grateful that he had brought extras. 

Capricorn went through two more handkerchiefs before the sneezing stopped. “Much better,” he said. “Now then, who is this that lent me the handkerchiefs? Somebody’ new princess, eh?”

“We were discussing it when you came in,” Logan said before turning back to him “now, as you were saying. About cooking and so on.” 

“Couldn’t I do that for one of you for a little while?” Patton asked. 

“It’s possible” Logan mussed “but why would you want to do that?”

“Because then I wouldn’t have to go home and marry August,” Patton said. “And being a Dragon’s Prince is respectable enough that my parents wouldn’t complain! And it would be much more interesting than fencing and etiquette lessons.”

Several of the dragons made snorting or choking noises, Patton jumped then realized that they were laughing. 

“There is only one problem with that.” Said a yellow scaled dragon “you aren’t a princess.”

Logan snorted “you are not one to talk Janus,” he said “after all. You have a prince.” 

The yellow dragon, Janus, looked annoyed and rolled his eyes. “But really, someone volunteering? Out of the question.”

“Logan is right,” the female dragon said “you already have a princess. But what about the rest of us?”

“Yes,” one of the other dragons said “don’t be so stuffy Janus. Besides, what else can we do with him?”

“Eat him,” suggested the light green dragon. 

“No proper princess, or prince for that matter, would come looking for dragons.” Janus declared. 

“Well, I’m not a proper prince then” Patton snapped “I make tumb-print jam cookies, I volunteer for dragons, and I conjugate latin verbs! Or I would if anyone would be me.” 

“Hear, Hear” said the gray-green dragon. 

“You see,” Janus said. “Who wants an improper prince?”

“I would.”

“You can be serious, Logan” Janus said “why?”

“I like thumb-print cookies,” Logan said, still watching Patton.”And I like the look of him. Besides, the Latin scrolls in my library need re-cataloguing. And if I can’t find someone who knows a little of the language I will have to do it myself. Which, I am too busy to do.” 

Janus snorted. “Latin and thumb-print cookies! And for that you are going to take on a curly haired, snippy little-”

“I will thank you to be being polite when you are discussing my prince,” Logan said smugly. 

“Nice young lad” Capricorn said approvingly, waving Patton’s second to last handkerchief. “I think he’ll be good for you, Logan.” 

“Now that this has been settled I’m going to go find a snack,” said the light green dragon before slithering out of the cave. 

Janus looked around, but the other dragons seemed to be agreeing with Capricorn. “Oh very well,” Janus said “it is your choice, after all, Logan.”

“It certainly is. Now, You Highness, if you will come this way, I will get you settled in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry it's been a while since the last chapter. I have been really busy with classes and working on other one of my Sander Sides fan fictions (A Good Kid) which I'm trying to finish before the end of the year.
> 
> Anyways, what did you all think of this chapter? I thought it turned out nicely. 
> 
> Take it easy Guys, Gals, and Non-Binary Pals. PEACE OUT!  
> -Isabel


End file.
